Crush on Percy
by Tessitra
Summary: What could ever go wrong on Ginny's hen-party? Well? Many! Ginny decide they play a game of truth or dare, with the most powerful truth serum there is! Veritaserum. "What is your sexiest fantasy? Describe them to us."'Oh crap' Hermione gulped but started talking "My sexiest fantasies is about your brothers, doing my bidding-" she gulped nervously" doing my bidding as sex slaves..
1. Chapter 1

**(AU:/:N)  
This is my absolute first Harry Potter fanfiction. I know! My first fanfic and it's with Percy and Hermione. Surprising I know, but I had this weird dream about Percy and I just had to write a fanfic about him. So give him and Hermione a chance they really are adorable with each other. I don't have a BETA yet. But asked my friend to help me sometimes, but this time he was sick. So hopefully I have a BETA to next chapter. Already written the whole story on paper so have the plot in my head already planned out. AND yes just rest assure it will become better in later chapters, I mean c'mon it's about a hen party what couldn't go right...or wrong. Some parts is very cliche I guess, but I hope you will all enjoy it still. Make me happy with the goodness of yer hearts! Review and fave that would make my day.**

**OF COURSE I am J.K Rowling! I made all these amazing characters;) and I own a monkey called Wilmer as well ;D**

1 Chapter  
Hermione was standing in her bedroom, in the flat she rented in wizard London.  
Third time already! It was the third time Hermione Granger checked her outfit in the mirror. This wasn't her style at all! She didn't like to dress up, but this time was for a rare occasion. It was for Ginny's hen-party and Hermione promised she would be there for Ginny's sake.  
Even if Hermione was to busy with work at St Mungos Hospital, but her boss also ordered her to take some time off. So now back again to where she was. Staring at her beige knee-length dress, for the third time in the mirror. The dress was plain, yet still had a little bit of class.

Hermione sighed, eying her dress up and down. _`This is not working. Why don't I have something more-more...SEXY?!`_ She thought annoyed as she turned to look at her lazy fluffy cat Crooks, who slept peacefully on the bed.

"What do you think Crooks?" Hermione motioned to her dress and gave her cat a weak smile. The cat opened it's eyes and stared at her with dullness. Not that it would make any difference Crooks always looked at her like that.  
_`How the bloody hell should I know? I'm a cat! Now go away and let me get back to sleep, and don't wake up me up until dinner.`_

The cat meowed and then shut it's eyes and went back to sleeping again. Hermione shook her head defeated. "That's what I thought! Not even my cat likes it!" She exclaimed. Turning her body to look at her reflection again for the FOURTH time, she shrugged.

"Well I don't have much choice seeing as I don't own a more elegant or "sexy" dress than this. Besides this day is about Ginny and not about me." That seemed to lighten her spirit cause she turned on her heel out from her bedroom and took her hen-present to Ginny laying on the living-room table. She stepped over to the floo and took a handful of floopowder in her hand and drooping it she said

"The Burrow!"

~;HGPW;~

Arriving at the Burrow she steeped out from the floo and dusted off any soot from her dress. No one of the Weasleys was around when she arrived so she suspected everyone was out, until she heard some noises in the kitchen and she saw Mrs Weasley preparing food for the girls "Ginny's friends" til the evening. Hermione walked into the kitchen.  
"Hello Mrs We- I mean hello Molly." She said smiling to the kind old witch.

Apparently Molly had been so into her preparations cause she jumped two feet by Hermione`s sudden greeting. "Oh my Merlin!" She turned around and saw a giggling Hermione. "Oh Hermione dear. Did you just arrive? I'm sorry no one was there to meet you dear. No one except Ginny and I are home, the others will be back later this evening. It is so very good to see you, do you want some refreshments?" Molly turned to the kitchenette and grabbed a butterbeer.

"No Molly it's fine, I don't need anything." Hermione said motion with her hands no thanks. Molly turned her head to Hermione. "No? You sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure thank you."

Molly smiled to Hermione, then she got a mischievous glint in her eyes. Stepping closer to Hermione she said quietly. "Maybe something a little bit stronger? Just because of tonight of course." she quickly said. "Arthur doesn't know I have it." She said twinkling in her eyes. Saying a wandless spell she transfigured two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Oh my!...Molly." Hermione chuckled little tint of red on her cheeks.

"Well it's not all the time once daughter get to have a hen party, and something tells me we all could use something little bit stronger tonight." She said as pouring the liquor to the glasses. Handing the other one to Hermione.

Never in her whole life could Hermione see her standing here in the Burrow kitchen, taking a shot with Mrs Weasley a second mother. But she happily obliged and smiled, looking down to the orange liquid.

"Well yes, bottoms up!"

Hermione gazed up and saw Molly swept the burning alcohol down her throat in one second. Molly made a grimace and shrugged her shoulders by the after effects from the shot. Hermione took the glass to her mouth and swept it, letting the burning sensation down her throat. Favoring the really strong feeling it gave. _`WAW, remind me again why I never drink! `_

She heard Molly laugh beside her and looked up at her, she must have made the same grimace as she did before.

"This is why I rarely drink alcohol, and if I do drink I only take one or two shots the most. Cause if I drink more than that I get drunker than our roster Gerald" (Yes they had a roster named Gerald, and yes it loved drinking alcohol, you can thank the twins for that.)

"Once I had a little bit to much to call it tipsy. I felt like cleaning the whoooole kitchen spotless!"

Hermione felt confused, that didn't sound very different from the normal Molly would do. " But Molly? No offense. But you always clean the kitchen." She finished her sentence but not without being all flustered. Molly chuckled to the young girl, taking the glass from Hermione`s hand and  
put it back to were it belonged. "Well yes, that might be so, and no worries dear I'm not offended." Hermione blushed even more by that."You see this time I was very strict, very petty. Everything was dirty-" Molly paused and seemed like she almost blushed. "-even my clothes."

Hermione gasped out of shock and raised her hand to her mouth, not really wanting to hear the outcome.

"Indeed, so I took off all my clothes and started cleaning...- but-naked. I was lucky the kids was to young to remember or they would have been mortified. So that is why I don't drink more than one …... or two shots at least."

Staring wide eyed at the old caring witch, Hermione couldn't believe what she had heard. Mrs Weasley! Cleaning the kitchen naked! The whole thought was so horrible but yet hilarious!

_`I wonder if Ginny knows about this?`_

"Oh and Hermione dear? No one of my children knows about this. So I would prefer no one still don't. Imagine the twins knowing about this, its bad enough what they already do." Molly sighed. The horror with all the pranks she would have to face."So could this be our little secret?"

_`Apparently Ginny doesn't know about this.`  
_  
Hermione just smiled lightly to her. "Of course Molly, I wont tell anyone. Though Ginny always knows I'm hiding something from her, so she will probably figure something out."

Molly gazed at her almost daughter and sighed defeated. Pinching the bridge on her nose. "I guess you are right. Well maybe Ginny could know, probably no harm done. No one else though! The twins making pranks so very often is enough already! Is that understood?" she asked slight stern in her voice but still calmness on her face.

"Yes, I promise Molly. No one will hear it from me." Hermione said sealing her mouth with her fingers.

Molly smiled and clapped her hands together. "Right then , I should probably get back to the festivities. You go ahead to Ginny's room, she's probably there, off you go" Hermione nod her head and with no more words being said she turned on her heel and ventured out from the kitchen up the stairs to Ginny's room.

~;HGPW;~

When all Ginny's guests had arrived it was already freaking out. The girls giggled to everything. To most of Hermione's surprise Pansy Parkinson was there, though she could almost expect it being a close friend to the groom. Ginny and her had actually become rather good friends, nothing that could been said about Hermione and her. They merely accepted each other, trying to be civil.

The other girls that was also there was Padma Patil and her twin-sister Parvati Patil, Angelina Johnson, Lavender Brown, Verity, Alicia Spinnet and Luna Lovegood. They were all having a marvelous time. Laughing at memories that happened at Hogwarts, the good ones of course.

"Do you guys remember when Ron dressed up as a ballerina-dancer?" Padma asked as trying to breath through laughing to hard. The other girls gasped, then burst into more giggles. "When in Merlin s name did that ever happen?" Angelina asked bewildered.

They were all sitting on the floor in a circle with one glass each of dragonsbreath (strong Romanian liquor given by Charlie) "In third grade, he walked out to main hall twirling in a pink dress." The whole room broke into more laughter by that, so much they were clutching their stomachs for air.

"Oh I think I remember that" Luna spoke up with her sweet dreamy voice. Everyone's gaze turned to look at her. "I remember I told him pink really made his eyes glow." They all stared at Luna dumbfounded. "I thought it was very pretty. I wonder if he ever wears pink again." Luna finished staring dreamily up at the ceiling.

First the room was all silent, like you could almost hear a cricket's sound outside. Then they couldn't contain their laughter anymore as the room barked into laughter again wiping tears away from their eyes.

"I would have paid to see that!" Pansy said almost out of breath. They all laughed for a while then the laughter seemed to quite down a bit after that. Then Ginny stuck out her finger in the air she burst out. "Hey! I have an excellent idea!" she said maybe a little bit to excited. The girls gave her a quizzed look.  
"I was only joking, we don't need to see Weasley in a pink dress. I don't want to have nightmares." Pansy said with a grimace all over her face. Ginny frowned and glared at the former slytherin.  
"Ha ha very funny Parkinson, but not what I had in mind. Wait here I'll be right back"

When she had said that she rushed out the room. The room became suddenly very silent.

`_Why is everyone so quite? Merlin!  
We all went to the same school. Okay say something Hermione`_

"So I was-

"I'm back!" Ginny said before Hermione could even start her sentence. The girls almost looked relived from the awkward silence before. All eyes were on Ginny now as she closed the door and took her wand out she said a silencing spell around the room, then turning to the girls again. Smirking mischievously.

"What was the silencing spell for? " Parvati asked confused.

If Ginny's smirk could grew bigger it did at that moment. She reached down to her pocket to take out a small vial. "This ladies-" showing the vial to them"-is the reason why I put on the silencing spell."

"What is that you're holding?" Lavender asked, squinting her eyes trying to see the object better. Then they heard Verity and Hermione gasp. The girls turned to the gasping girls in the room.

"I know what that is!" Verity said all excited jumping up and down on her sitting position. "Fred and George have used that in one of their products!-"

"THEY HAVE!? " Hermione asked horrified. "HOW DARE THEY!?"

"Calm down Hermione, they haven't used it as per say. It's not out in their store to buy it...-"

"Well that is not the point! Now is it!" Hermione was starting to get frustrated. She remember very well all those poor first-years being used for their "products"

"Relax Granger, get that broom out of your ass sometime. It's to far up by now, so I imagine it would be harder to take it off." Pansy said enjoying Hermione's aggravation. Hermione scowled but kept quiet, before making it worse.

"So how on earth did you manage to get your hands on a whole bloody vial?" Verity asked genuine interested

"Yes I wonder how indeed" Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest as glaring at the ginger girl in front of her. Ginny grinned stupidly.

"Oh hush you Mione! You were right there with me. So you all to blame the same!" Hermione blushed by that and adverted her eyes to the floor, she knew Ginny was right. Damn that bet.

"Want to enlighten the rest of us in the room?" Alicia spoke for the first time. Everyone agreed and nod their heads, they all wanted to know what it was.

"This ladies is the most powerful truth serum that exists, veritaserum."

The girls all gaped mouth open, eyes widen in shock. Everyone except Pansy, she just smirked. "And how may I ask. Did you get your hands on it?" Pansy asked all intrigued. Ginny's eyes twinkled maliciously and smirked back. "Why oh …...Snapes own private potions of course."

The girls gasped, even Pansy became shocked this time. She would never had thought the nice Gryffindorks had it in them.

"And a Miss Hermione Granger was my comrade in crime."

"GINNY!" The girls gasped again, everyone staring at Hermione.

_`This night may not be as dreadful as I thought_ `Pansy smirked looking at the Gryffindor. "My o my, the Gryffindor bookworm know-it-all. Never thought you had it in you. Well I might say I'm almost impressed...almost" Pansy smirked.

Hermione glared daggers at the Slytherin, but that made Pansy's smirk grew even wider.

_`Well at least she didn't call me a mudblood, that's an _i_mprovement`_

"So what do you intend to do with it?" Padma asked seeing really interested, she leaned down on her hand. Ginny sat down beside Angelina and Hermione and made herself more comfortable."The thing is...I thought we all could play a game of truth or dare-" pausing she exhaled some air"-using the veritaserum"

The first thing she heard was the outburst from Hermione, which she already knew about, while the other girls squealed in excitement.

"WHAAAAT?!"

(**AU:/:N) Ohohoo, what is gonna happen in the next chapter. Can you feel the tense situation with Pansy and Hermione already? I just love those argues between them. And a note for everyone else, when I wrote Alicia's character in this story I didn't know anything about her or how she looked like. So bare with me. If it's not to much to ask for, Review and fave, you will get so more of it then! Sorry in advance for my speeling and grammar not native English speaking. And my thesaurus is not the greatest either, that is why I need a Beta!  
(What you can expect in later chapter)**

**Ginny smirked looking viciously against her.**  
**"Have you ever had a sex dream about professor Snape? If so, tell us about it."**

**And I promise I did not KILL that cat!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AU;/;N)Only 1 day! It took only one day and I'm updating already! YEY... Though I thought I should at least get one review -.- But noooo. I work hard with these ones, especially when I don't have a BETA. So really c'mon guys I would really REALLY appreciate it if you actually review and tell me what you think:) THOUGH thank you for my lovely followers! Made me happy by just that :)  
In this chapter you can see about some hilarious truth or dares :) You will notice my favourite one later too :D Hope you all will enjoy it! Cause I really enjoy writing it :D  
**  
**OF course I'm J.K Rowling and I also sing kumbaja my lord when writing this, with my pet monkey Wilmer :D**

_**(Previous chapter:)**_

_**"So what do you intend to do with it?" Padma asked seeing really interested, she leaned down on her hand. Ginny sat down beside Angelina and Hermione and made herself more comfortable."The thing is...I thought we all could play a game of truth or dare-" pausing she exhaled some air"-using the veritaserum"**_

_**The first thing she heard was the outburst from Hermione, which she already knew about, while the other girls squealed in excitement.**_

_**"WHAAAAT?!"**_

****Ginny frowned and pouted her mouth looking at Hermione. "We cant do that! It's against so many relegations! The risks, its highly dangerous. They use that stuff to interrogate people Ginny! Now please put that away an..-"

Pansy rolled her eyes in boredom as Hermione kept going on how wrong and dangerous it was. Until she had enough.

"Enough!" she half shouted. "We all know about the bloody risks Granger. For fucks sake you have endured worse risks than this, and you made a bloody risks by stealing it in the first place! So pipe down a notch, live a little."

The room had become all quiet after that. Hermione huffed putting her arms across. Not many people could make Hermione Granger shut up. _`Who does she think she is! Bloody Slytherin. If she think that is the last-"_

"Mione please, pretty please." Hermione's thoughts was interrupted by Ginny's pleading. Facing her to see Ginny pouting and making a sad puppy face. _´Hah! Like that would work on me!´_

"Please Hermione, for me? This little itsy bitsy favour for me? I will only use 2 drops of the serum in each bottle and that lasts only for two hours." Hermione's eyes widen in horror. ´_TWO HOURS, is she mental! That means we will only tell the truth for two bloody hours!´_

Ginny seemed to had been rambling pleases to Hermione, cause then with a huff Ginny turned away from her and frowned. "It is my hen-party you know. It would make me happy." Hermione sighed, she didn't want to be the party popper. She wanted Ginny to remember this day as a fun day out with her friends, her last day as a single woman. `_Damn Ginny for using the guilty trip`_

"Fine" she said, almost whispering. Ginny turned her head to Hermione. "Sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you, could you speak up?" Now Hermione knew Ginny was only teasing her, she rolled her eyes. "I said fine! Lets do truth or dare using the veritaserum, you stubborn woman. But only this time!"

Ginny squealed and hugged her best friend tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you!" Everyone laughed at the scene. Pansy just stared at them disgusted. "Well yes this is all so very touchy, but is there a chance we could get on with honest and daring today?"  
Ginny let go of Hermione with a big smile plastered on her face. Hermione snorted, gazing at Pansy."Truth or dare Parkinson, and why? Jealous? Hmm don't you get some of your own?" Hermione gave her a triumphant smirk and took a sip from her bottle. The girls gave a quiet giggle, Pansy only glared at her to bothered to argue back, she just wanted to get on with the game so she could learn about the-know-it-all's deepest secrets.

When it had seemed to calm down a bit. Ginny took of the vials cork "plop" Now everyone hand me over your bottles" They all handed over their drinks over to Ginny. "I will now extract the veritaserum into each of everyone's bottle, two drops in each. It will last proximity two hours the most. So don't worry it will be gone from your system before we leave this house for later tonight. Is everything understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads eagerly. Then Ginny added two drops into each bottle and later handed it back to the girls. Hermione gazed the bottle warily, she looked around at the girls. Everyone taking a big sip from theirs drinks. Leading the bottle to her lips she let the liquor touch her tongue then down her throat. She took as big sip as the others, maybe even bigger to get as much veritaserum. The taste was bitter other than that she didn't notice. When they all had taken a rather big amount of their drinks the room fell into a big silence everyone staring at each other. Until Lavender spoke up.

"Well? Is it working? How do we know?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her stupid question. "That's simple Lav" she smirked "How many guys have you shagged? In Hogwarts and outside Hogwarts?" Before Lavender had the chance to think or stop her mouth from telling she answered."Oh that's easy. I shagged 15 guys from Hogwarts and 12 outside Hogwarts." All the girls started to laugh. It worked alright. Hermione made a disgusted face. Lavenders eyes widen in horror from what she had just said. Clasping her hands over her mouth and blushing profusely.

`_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all`_ she thought humiliated. When the laughter had sustained Ginny cleared her throat in her hand.

"Another thing I forgotten to tell. Anything that is said and done here stays between us. No one needs to know! So to prevent anyone from gossiping-" she glared at Parvati and Lavender who blushed "-I will make a spell that makes everything we say stays between us." While that said she mumbled the spell quietly. After that she grinned wickedly, rubbing her hands together. "Right then, who shall go first?"

Gazing at the ladies in the room, they all looked terrified to be picked first. Trying to avoid eye-contact with Ginny `_Oh this is to glorious´ _she thought. Then she saw Alicia's gaze turn up to meet Ginny's eyes, only for a second but the damage was already done.

"Alicia! Truth or dare?"

The poor girl jumped, startled by her name being said. "Truth" she said so quietly almost no one heard her. Ginny smirked triumphantly an evil twinkle in her eyes. 

"Have you ever had a sex dream about Professor Snape? If so, please share with the rest of us." 

Ginny laughed like a evil genius inside. Cause she knew Alicia had in fact really had a sex dream about Snape once.

Now Alicia's face had changed colour to a red tomato. "Yes" she swallowed and before she could stop her mouth from telling more, all her words came out as a quick song.

"We were in his office, I had gotten myself a detention. So he was observing my every move. He was sitting at his desk in his bare torso. Grading our school works. His long sexy fingers wrote so fast, and the temperature became so very hot just by looking at him. Suddenly I couldn't take it more so I said that if he doesn't stop writing with his sexy fingers I was gonna suck on his long fingers. He stopped writing and gazed upon me and smirked. That devilish smirk and said. Why Miss Spinnet, don't you want something longer than that. After that we ended up having sex on his desk for hours."

After telling the girls her "sex dream" about Snape she took a deep breath of air, her face ever so very flustered, not even daring to look at the other girls. They all seemed as flustered as her except Hermione and Pansy.

"I don't see what is so very attractive about him." Hermione shrugged, trying to get the awful image of Snape naked.

"For once Granger. I agree with you." Pansy stared at the other girls as they all had become beset.

"Oh I don't know. I rather liked his long fingers. They would have been very good to explore...special places with." Luna said as sweet as ever. It was so weird hearing those words from Luna, she seemed so- so- - so innocent, but I guess not.

"Aright, aright. On with the game now. Alicia ask away."  
Ginny said motioning to the girls.

"Hmm... okay..hmm." she pouted her mouth in concentration, who to chose. "Padma! Truth or dare?" Padma gave her biggest smile and answered with much confident."Dare" Everyone started oh and ah in the room, the first dare, interesting.

"Oh? Really? Ehm well okay...- your dare is to... is to... Aha!  
Do a spell to change your gender and stay as that for three rounds"

Everyone barked in with laughter when seeing Padma's face. Her jaw open in shock staring at Alicia in fright.

"Come now dear sister. We all know you want to be a boy" Parvati said teasing her sister and nudging her her on her ribs. "You bitch!" Padma hissed back, but then she turned to take her wand and saying the spell. "Trangendra"

All the sudden female Padma had transformed to a dark-light skinned guy with broad shoulders and short black hair with a small stub on her chin. Padma blushed profusely by the looks the girls gave her.

"Well I say. Where have you been all my life? Looking good...Pamid!" Angelina said seductively. The girls giggled to Padma's sudden new name. Padma or should I say Pamid just snorted. "This isn't funny I-"

But when Pamid said that. The girls realised the spell only changed her looks not her voice. So she still had her girlish voice in a man body, and everyone started laughing almost rolling around on the floor in laughter. Cause hearing a girl's voice in a man's body is a whole bloody fun.

"Girls! C'mon! Stop laughing!" she said almost getting out of her patience. The girls just kept laughing, so she decided to just wait it out. One minute later they had finally stopped laughing. "Finally! Thank you. Now Luna truth or dare?" Luna looked dreamingly out the window then faced Padma she answered. "I think I take dare please"

Crap! She had the perfect question. Now she had to come up with a dare, and its Luna! She'll do about anything. Padma sighed and tried to think something up.  
´_This is harder than I thought._ _What should I say` _The others just sat staring at her, waiting for her to come up with something. Then Padma had the most wicked idea ever.

"Your dare is to go downstairs. Go into Fred and Georges old room. Put on one of the twins boxer, after that go down to the kitchen where everyone is. Wearing only those boxer and a top. Just act as normal as ever like nothing is wrong. Then you have to kiss the twins on the cheek." The girls stared at her...I mean him..or I mean.. whatever. They stared wide eyed and mouths slight agape. Even Luna looked little baffled.

"Are you completely crazy? Blimey! Mum will have a fit!" Ginny exclaimed, noticing she had been holding in a breath. Padma/Pamid just smirked. "Exactly"

Ginny just shook her head in disproving. Not liking this dare at all. She turned her head to Luna looking at her sympathetic."You don't need to do this Luna no one-"

"No. I want to do it" Luna said smiling softly. "Besides it will be fun"  
With that said she stood up going to the door, opening it and she was out. Everyone just sat still for a moment and stared at the door realising...1...2...

They rushed out the door faster then someone shouted fire. They all stopped mid track though. George and Fred's door open and seconds later out came Luna. She was wearing a white tank-top and red tight boxer. "Hah! Those belonged to Fred! I remember mum knitted them-" Ginny's words was shushed by the others.  
Luna looked back at the others and winked then she skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where most of the Weasley's were sitting.  
Everyone except Arthur who had become the minister of magic, and Charlie who was at dragon's keep in Romania. The girls slowly followed tight there after. This was something they didn't want to miss.

In the Kitchen everyone was busy talking or drinking tea. To Luna's surprise she saw Harry there. She gulped she harboured a little crush on the boy-who-lived. But a dare is a dare and she was going through it. Stepping into the kitchen she greeted them happily.

"Good evening."

Everyone's head turned to the voice behind them. What they saw shocked them all. Ron who sat close to Harry busy in a conversation about Qudditch had just taken a big clunk of pumpkin juice. He spluttered it all out, accidental on Harry.  
"Bloody hell!"

His eyes widen by her milky white soft skin, her breast tightly firm to the white tank-top. His eyes wandered further down, to the red boxer...BOXER?! ´_What the hell?!`_

Molly quirk an eyebrow, seeing this was Luna nothing surprised her but she also noticed the boxers and was just about to say something, but Fred was quicker to react.

"Well good evening Luna. Nice attire you have there" he grinned cheekily. Luna smiled back at him and sat down beside him to his right side. "Oh thank you Fred. It is rather comfy. Do you like it?"

Bill who sat across them just started laughing, Fred looked shocked by her rather blunt answer but never stopped grinning. "I cant say I don't love. So whose lucky bastards boxer is on your lovely form?"

Well that was a rather odd question, did he not recognise his own boxers, Luna thought confused.  
"Why yours of course"

George chocked on his drink, Bill started laughing more hysteric and Percy hid his face in some books. Ron was worst though he spluttered out his drink again, hitting Harry. "Bloody hell!" Harry who had just dried of his glasses and clothes from pumpkin juice now glared daggers at Ron.

"Sorry" he said blushing, then went back to staring at Luna.

Fred was amazed, not that this wouldn't be any guys dream. He still wondered why she had his boxers on. "Not that I am complaining love. Not at all, they fit you better than they ever did me" he winked to her" But why is it that you are wearing them?"

Luna shrugged and stood up "I just thought they looked comfy, and red is such a nice colour don't you think." Then before he could reply with an answer she bent down and kissed him on his check, his eyes widen in surprise. Then she strolled over to George and kissed his check as well. Before neither of them could react she said goodbye and skipped out the kitchen.

Everyone in the kitchen was silent for a time. Then Fred broke the silence, leaned into his twin brother and whispered. "I don't know about you Forge. But those boxers will be my favourite ones from now on"  
_**  
**_-;HGPW:-

Back at Ginny's room everyone was having hysteric laughs by Luna's bravado. "That was bloody brilliant! Oh my merlin their faces! Did you see their faces" Verity said as wiping tears from her eyes.  
"That was the best dare I ever witnessed!" Parvati said through laughs. Everyone nod their heads in agreement. Then they continued on with the game. Luna didn't wait very long to ask someone. "Pansy, truth or dare?"

Pansy smirked _´finally´_ "Dare"

Luna looked thoughtful up the ceiling for a while before coming up with a dare.  
"Sing a serenade later tonight when we go out clubbing. Sing it so everyone on the club can hear." Pansy snorted"That's easy Lovegood"

Luna smirked viscously, Pansy widen her eyes in terror, she never seen Luna smirk, it was terrifying . "Oh I wasn't finished. Sing it wearing a pink ballerina dress"

Pansy almost blanched but covered it with her most forced confident smirk ever. "E-easy" she stuttered nervously. The girls laughed, this was going to be a sight for sore eyes. "Aright. Aright!" Pansy roared with a stern voice. Everyone stopped laughing, well yes everyone except Hermione. Pansy scowled and glared at her. "Granger!"

That seemed to shut Hermione's laughter as her head turned fast facing Parkinson.

"Truth or dare?"  
´_Of course she will take truth, but never mind. I have a question I always wanted to ask.´_  
"Truth" Hermione said crossing her arms to her chest as like " bring it on". Pansy smirked haughty´_Bingo´_

"So Granger...are you still a virgin? If not how many and who have you slept with?"

**To be continued **

**So YEAH I love the twins! Though love mostly Weasley brothers xD Hope you understand my story and that's its not very complicated to understand cause it if is you HAVE TO TELL ME! As much as I want to be a seer xD I am not okay, so you have to review and fave and ofc follow :D Means a lot to me!**

What you could expect in the next chapter:  
"WHAT!?" Pansy roared, the other girls were stunned.  
They could honestly not believe their eras.  
The Gryffindor prude princess had sex with...

Hope you enjoy and keep reading! 


	3. Crush on Percy : Revelations

**(AU;/;N) Sorry for the small wait through updates. Was really tired and needed some rest. This chapter is not as far as the others. But I think you are going to like it :) SECOND thing is! I Have now 3 reviews 4 faves and 12 followers... THANK YOU! Means a lot to me! Honestly thank you! Make me so happy, keep up exactly that good work and I promise you all to write more, and ofc more fanfics later:) Already have so many ideas for so many new fanfics-.- I have one with Gregory and then with Vincent and actually with Lee Jordan too^^  
**

**Personal thanks to: ThePenIsMighty for the first review on this fanfic!**

**NightOwl(guest) thank you for that amazing review made me really smile!**

**Doodles93: THANK YOU! For being my BETA to this Chapter! She made such an excellent work correcting my grammar and also came up with some small dialogues here and there:) Not telling which ofc^^ STILL thank you so much for making this chapter so much better! YOU are a GODESS!**

**Of course I am J.K Rowling :) I also dance ballet while standing on a car, with my pet monkey Wilmer... can't leave him hanging! :D**

**Previous chapter: **  
**"Truth or dare?"  
´**_**Of course she will take truth, but never mind. I have a question I always wanted to ask.´**_**  
"Truth" Hermione said crossing her arms to her chest as like " bring it on". Pansy smirked haughty´**_**Bingo´**_

**"So Granger...are you still a virgin? If not how many and who have you slept with?"  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hermione stared at her in shock. Clamping her hands to her mouth as soon as possible to prevent herself from saying anything she may regret. She felt as if the words were forcing their way out, attempting to part her sealed lips resulting in an odd hum-like murmur.

_'Why didn't I anticipate this question?Why!' _She thought desperately.

"Granger, remove your hands from your mouth. We can't hear you like that_" _said an amused Pansy, wiggling her finger back and forth in front of her. Hermione sighed and removed her hands.

"No, I am not a virgin. Honestly!Do you really think I'm still a virgin?" Hermione asked incredulously, the coursing river of words gushing out of her mouth faster than she could control. "We left Hogwarts three whole years ago!-" earning a giggle from the girls. Pansy just looked shocked, not by the revelation that Hermione was not a virgin, but the way she said it. "-Though I lost it in 7th year with...Remus Lupin" The girls gaped at her, she lost her virginity to a professor!?

"After that I've only had sex with three other guys. The first one after Remus was a work colleague, we were in a conference room at St Mungos. You might know him…" She teased "Draco Malfoy-"

"WHAT!?" Pansy roared. The other girls were stunned, well, yes, everyone except Ginny -  
she already knew Hermione had slept with these two. The rest of them stared at her in disbelief, they honestly could not believe their ears! The Gryffindor prude princess had sex with Malfoy?As well as a teacher? They were surprised to say the least! Gobsmacked, even. Hermione wasn't finished though, she kept going.

"-Then last year I visited Hogwarts grounds and there was an 'accident' in the Herbology greenhouse, where Neville work as a Professor. A pheromonal flower bursting with it's petals. Leaving a very aroused Neville and I. So we ended up having sex on his desk!" At this Pansy looked slightly hurt, but she changed her expression before anyone noticed."-After that. This happened at the beginning at this year-" Hermione turned to gaze sadly in Ginny's direction. "-I was very drunk and he was very drunk as well. I am sorry Ginny...I had sex with Fred."

Ginny that apparently had been holding in her breath let it out in relief. She almost thought Hermione meant her soon to be husband. She was oddly glad it was with one of her brothers

"Was this perchance at mine and my soon to be husband's engagement party?"

Hermione glanced sadly before answering."Yes...I- I am so sorry Gin, we didn't mean for it to-"

"Oh, Hermione, don't be daft! I am not angry at you for shagging my brother. By all means if you want to shag one of my brothers then go ahead, but please spare me the details. That is a little too much info." She said calmly and smiled softly to Hermione. Suddenly Lavender interrupted them.

"So how was Draco in bed? I bet he has a huge c-"

"Enough!" Pansy hissed before Lavender could finish her sentence. "She proved it already! Okay! Granger is no bloody prude. Can we get on with the bloody game now" The room became all silent, Pansy huffed, all red in the face. Hermione stared at Pansy confused, but then it finally hit her. She was jealous. '_Can't see why though, he wasn't that good in bed anyway'_ It amused her nonetheless that Pansy was jealous of her, so Hermione was enjoying the moment maybe a bit too much.

"How come you had sex with Professor Lupin? I mean he is- is old!" said an embarrassed Parvati not meeting Hermione's eyes.

Hermione glared at her, how dare she! Hermione snorted.  
"You're one to talk! All of you were drooling like baboons at the mention of Snape. He is no better than Remus is! For your information I did not only "have sex" with him. I had a relationship with him. He is kind, sweet and caring. The age difference meant nothing for us, maybe it did at first but I loved him nonetheless. So if anyone else has a problem with mine and Remus' former relationship they could always answer to my wand." Hermione finished with pursed lips, glaring intimidatingly at the others. Everyone kept silent, not wanting to endure one of Hermione's hexes. Pansy sniggered devilishly

"I swear Granger! Sometimes I wonder if Gryffindor was really the right house for you" Pansy uttered while giving her almost kind smirk. Hermione smirked back to her.

"Why thank you Parkinson, for your almost compliment." Pansy nodded her head and soon after that they all continued with the game.

* * *

After a while everyone had once had their turn of truth of dare. Lavender was dared to snog Angelina for two minutes. Angelina was challenged to send a love letter to Marcus Flint, her rival in Quidditch. Verity told everyone in response to a truth that she was bisexual and thought Parvati was hot.

Luna told them about her crush on Harry and Ginny promised her to help her out with that cause she knew Harry had feelings for her as well. Alicia had to do a lap dance for Padma which was priceless. The most outstanding and honest truth that evening was Pansy's revelation that before coming to Hogwarts she'd wanted to be selected to Gryffindor and how she envied Granger for her blood status and bravery.

After a while of playing truth or dare they all decided that whoever was chosen would have to do both a truth and a dare, to make it more exciting. It was Ginny's turn to ask someone, and she always came up with the worst ones, well, the best ones if you weren't her target.

"Hmm… Who should I ask?" She wondered aloud, her eyes moving from one girl to the next, each girl squirming under her gaze, trying not to meet her eyes. 'Parvati?' Parvati slowly shook her head and, reluctantly, raised it to find out her torture then sighed with relief, relaxing again on the floor as Ginny continued. "Not this time… hmm, wait! Hermione! You've only been twice. You will be my victim! Let's start with truth first."

Hermione all the sudden felt nervous '_Don't ask me who my crush is! Don't ask me who my crush is' _she kept pleading in her head.

"

What are your sexiest fantasies? Describe one of them to us."  
'_OH CRAP!'_

Hermione glowed at Ginny mouthing ' _I hate you'_ before she started talking.

"Well my favorite sex fantasy happens here actually, in the Burrow. You know how I love to spend the summers here Gin?" Ginny nod her head slowly and confused. "Well you see I use to fantasies about..-a-about-" Hermione swallowed and took a deep breath of air "-your brothers, serving me food and drinks...naked. Doing my every little bidding...as...as please don't let me continue!" Hermione looked hopefully to the girls.

"Nah uh Hermione! This is just getting interesting, keep going!" Angelina teased.  
Hermione sighed, there was nothing to it. She was forced telling it anyway." Doing my bidding as my ….sex slaves-"

Ginny gasped open mouthed and little flustered. "-And whenever I wanted to have sex with one of them. They would just take turn to make me fully satisfied and give me my most amused climax" After that being said she hid her face under her hands. Ginny to mortified to actually say something just stared at her, not moving. The other girls just sniggered.

"WAW" Ginny finally regained her voice [back]. Hermione peeked through her hands at Ginny. "I'm sorry Gin b-but you brother's are hot!"

"Indeed!"  
"Hell yeah" came Pansy's over enthusiastic shout.  
"Yes!" said Padma, now back in her female form, as she nodded her head in agreement  
"Especially the twins!" Angelina said almost out of breath.

"The things I would do to them…" Lavender winked. Letting her mind wander to their naked bodies...

Every girl in the room was agreeing with Hermione. Alicia even fanned her hand to her face as if too hot.

"STOP IT! I don't want to know about my brothers being hot or anything. You guys will give me nightmares for weeks! Now stop it!" Ginny shrugged her shoulders trying to get the mental images away from her head. Then her eyes lit back to Hermione, getting an idea as a light bulb! Ginny smirked triumphantly.  
"However, this dare should be more interesting now.  
You will have to snog with one of my brother's. Whichever one of my brothers knocks on my door first, you will have to make out him for ten minutes."

"Ginny. No!" Hermione pleaded, looking horrified. "Why not? You just told the group you think they look hot, so I don't see the problem here"

Hermione gulped she knew there was no way out of this, and she didn't want to tell them about her crush. "How do you even know someone will even knock on your door anytime soon?" She asked hopefully.

Ginny gave a cheeky grin. "Oh, they will. Someone always does. One of them will probably come and knock to tell us dinner's ready. So, Miss Granger, I know you are looking for a way out of this but there is no way round it!" she said with a triumphant grin.

"Hell, if you don't go through it, I'll do it! I certainly wouldn't mind getting some of the Weasley brothers." Angelina said liking her lips hungrily, just the thought of kissing one of the twins, especially George, made her giddy.

No one in the room knew about Hermione's secret crush though, not even Ginny. "There is no way to make you change your mind is there?" Hermione asked trying to sound hopeful.

"Nope!"Ginny grinned.  
It was then that Hermione knew she had no choice but to admit defeat and do the dreaded dare. Hoping it wouldn't be Fred that would knock on the door, because that would bring back awkward memories. She just gave Ginny a small smile and nod.

"Then I'll do it."

* * *

The game went on for a while longer and Ginny had produced some more alcohol from a cupboard in the attic where she kept all her 'special things'. Their renewed tipsiness made the dares and truths becoming more and more extreme… or so they thought being drunk and happy.

"Okay, Parvati. Change clothes with Pansy and then sit in her lap for two rounds" said a laughing Hermione. The two girls glanced at each other raising an eyebrow, then they both started laughing.

"Okay… but you have to look away when I change" Parvati said embarrassed. "It's not like we haven't seen a naked girl before Parv. Hello! We are all girls, just change already!"  
Ginny smirked, annoyed by her prudishness. Parvati sighed and started undressing getting a wolf whistle from Verity.

Pansy started to undress as well. Not at all embarrassed. Then handed over their clothes to each other. When they finished to put on each others clothes Parvati sat down on Pansy's lap.

"See! That wasn't so bad." Ginny slurred, attempting to comfort Parvati as she gave a small nervous smile.  
"Now go on! Ask someone" Lavender said excited as moving closer to Pansy and Parvati, hoping her to be chosen.

Before Parvati had the chance to say something or pick someone. They heard foot steps approaching Ginny's room. Everyone gazed expectantly towards the door, holding in their breaths. Hermione's heart beating faster by the second as the sound drew closer. Suddenly the steps stopped. .Ginny' .

Hermione gulped, cracking her knuckles in nervous anticipation. _'Is it to lat__e to withdraw from the dare' _  
The door gently creaked open, only the tiniest slit. No one could bare to breath as everyone was wondering who it was. A mass of ginger hair emerged from behind the door, followed by a freckled face peering through the gap at the gaggle of girls gazing up at the mysterious head, and the head belonged to...

**(AU;/;N)** **Who could it be standing outside Ginny's door :O? You have to read the next chapter to find out! I know I'm so cruel leaving you there xD I just want to say thank you again for reviewing following and having this as fave. Means a lot! ( like I already said a thousand times-.- ) Keep doing it though^^ I have a question …... Who would you like me to do a fanfic about after this one is finished? Gregory/Hermione ( as planned) Vincent/Hermione , Lee/Hermione :) Vote in the reviews :)**

**Next chapter:**  
**"Who in here has a crush right now? Name him or her of course" Lavender said looking at Verity.**  
**"Harry Potter" Luna said dreamingly, but everyone already knew that...**

**I PROMISE I DIDN'T KILL THAT CAT. HONESTLY!**


	4. Crush on Percy: Kissing you

**(AU;/;N)Hello my lovelies! Pardon moi for my absent. Took some day off from story writing :) But now another Chapter is up!Hurray I know right^^ However this Chapter is not being Beta:d so bare with me ;D I did my best with the help of thesaurus . Com ….I have now 5 reviews 6 faves and 22 followers :) THANK YOU! Hope I can get up to 10 reviews before updating next chapter, but I guess that I just wishful thinking xD STILL thank you all! Longer chapter than before :) Hope you enjoy it, and don't be scared to review, also some criticism. NO flames though xD**

**Of course I'm J.K Rowling I own all these amazing characters I'm also a fairy princess and own a pet monkey Wilmer.**

** Hermione's heart beating faster by the second as the sound drew closer. Suddenly the steps stopped.**

**Hermione gulped, cracking her knuckles in nervous anticipation. **___**'Is it to late to withdraw from the dare'**_**  
The door gently creaked open, only the tiniest slit. No one could bare to breath as everyone was wondering who it was. A mass of ginger hair emerged from behind the door, followed by a freckled face peering through the gap at the gaggle of girls gazing up at the mysterious head, and the head belonged to...**

Chap 3

Molly Weasley.  
Ginny and the other girls frowned in disappointment while Hermione sighed in relief, she just wished her heart could slow down. Molly raised an eyebrow studying the girls suspiciously. Her eyes drifted to Pansy and Parvati, confusion stroke her. Her eyes landed on her daughter Ginny, who grinned awkwardly.

"I don't really think I want to know what's going on in here. I just wanted to inform you all that dinner is ready in thirty minutes." said a confused Molly gazing at the younger girls. Ginny just gave her widest smile to her mother.

"Why thank you mothers dearest. We will surely be down by then." '_Not! We have to be late. In that way you will have to send someone else to get us'_

"I know you're up to something Ginevra. The reasons why I'm not saying anything is because of your hen-party, that's all. So carry on ladies." Then Molly shut the door and left the girls to continue on with their game. Hermione smiled. Relief written all over her face. Thinking she don't need to make out with one of Ginny's brothers after all.

"Does that mean Hermione don't need to do her dare?" A disappointed Alicia mumbled. Thinking that would be unfair out off all the challenges she had to do. Ginny sneered back to Alicia with a smug look.

"Of course she does! Hermione got to do her challenge as all the rest of us-" pausing she glanced back to Hermione."-We are going to be late to dinner. In that way mum have to send someone else."

_'Crap! Damn Ginny! Always being so persuasive' _Hermione admitted to herself. The girls sniggered evilly, enjoying that idea very much.

* * *

As the game continued, they already lost track of time and was now fifteen minutes late for dinner. They started to get bored of truth or dares, instead they just kept going with the truths, and everyone had to answer.  
"Who in here has a crush? Name him-" Lavender paused and glanced at Verity. "-or her of course."

"Harry Potter!" said Luna while looking admiring at the ceiling. Everyone already knew that, so it wasn't that big off secret.

"You already know who my crush is. My Slytherin soon to be husband. Duh!" Ginny said looking at the girls like it was kinda obvious, which it was.

"Michael Corner" Parvati announced. Everyone looked a little surprised by that.

"He is very sweet, very kind. I dated him in 5th year. I know him a bit, I could arrange for you both to meet, if you want?" said a excited Ginny. She loved to help with people's crushes. Parvati gave her an embarrassed nod.

"Hannah Abbot" Verity said loud and clear, smiling proudly.

"George Weasley" A blushing Angelina said. Ginny smirked by that, but she already knew about it.

"Ronald Weasley" A quiet whisper came from Padma's mouth. "What?!" Parvati asked her twin surprised."You never told me that!?" Padma frowned at her sister "I don't need to tell you everything? Now do I?" Parvati gawked at Padma in shock, her mouth open.  
"B-but I tell you everything. I even told you about Michael!"

Padma adverted her eyes away from Parvati, apparently didn't want to continue on the subject anymore. Parvati looked genuine hurt and the two of them didn't speak to each other for a while. Someone cleared her throat and they began saying their crushes again.

"Seamus Finnigan" Alicia said all pink on the face.

"Oliver Wood! I mean what's not to like!" said Lavender while waving her hand to her face. She heard Verity chuckle and murmur a 'good luck'

"What was that?" Lavender hissed heated at Verity. That made Verity chuckle even more. "I said good luck. You're going to need it-"

"How dare you! I bet I can make him swoon just by..-" Verity interrupted Lavender before she was making herself more like a fool. "He's gay...He like boys. That's what I meant with 'good luck'."

Every girl was surprised that the former team captain at Hogwarts liked boys. Lavender was in shock, and denial. "How do you know that?" Lavender hissed back.

Verity just rolled her eyes. "Trust me. I know! Besides George and Fred told me. Apparently he thinks the twins are hot, but yeah who doesn't think that. So here you go, he's gay, end of story."  
Lavender pouted with her mouth but not for very long. "I could probably make him go 'un-gay' I have that charm about me, no guy can resist me". Hermione who just took a sip from her bottle chocked on the liquor. Ginny patted her back, knowing what made her choke on, she just sniggered. '_Riiiight no one can resist her'_

Then it just downed to Hermione, she had to tell them about her crush too. '_Oh no_' After Pansy it was her turn.  
Pansy actually seemed very flustered and didn't meet anyone's eyes as she spoke her crush's name. Although her voice was so quiet when she said it, no one heard her.

"What?" asked Angelina while leaning closer to Pansy to listen. "Can you please say it again" said an smiling Luna.

Pansy was now even more flustered, she gave a big sigh, slumping her shoulders. "Neville Longbottom, we've been going out for three months now." Everyone gasped, not expecting that answer at all. "B-but y-you said and I thought, but what ehm...why?" Lavender stuttered awkwardly.

"Yeah! What about your oh so dreamy Draco Malfoy?" Padma questioned haughty and confused.

Pansy scoffed pursing her lips. "That was just an act in school. We needed to do it of the 'pureblood' stuff. Being in Slytherin and having a very persuasive, strict father doesn't include a lot of different choices. So we were never really 'in-love', sure we shagged but now-" she shrugged "- now I only see him more as a brother. Still I was of course surprised and confused when Granger declared she shagged the man."

Hermione blushed by that.

"So how did you get together with Neville?" Lavender asked all intrigued. Pansy gave her a vicious lopsided smirk "Mind your own business Brown, besides it was all physical" Pansy winked at Lavender who was blushing, but she kept quiet.

Then everyone's gaze was directed at Hermione. She hoped they all just forgotten about her, but a lass her luck was not so.

"So what about you Hermione? Who's your crush?" she heard a curious Padma say. Hermione overlooked everyone's stare. Staring so intently at her. Looking down at her bottle and biting down her lower lip, a bad habit of her. Taking a deep breath before spilling "Percy Weasley"

Silence erupted in the entire room, then they heard the loudest squeal from one and only Ginny Weasley. "Oh My God! Mione that's fantastic! You two are so perfect to each other! You are going to be my sister-in-law!" Ginny admitted hugging Hermione's body tightly.

"G-Ginny...C-can't breath..." Ginny noticed and dropped her arms to her side smiling innocently. "Sorry"

Hermione smiled gently to her then added with a firm voice. "Yes I like Percy, and Gin I have to be dating Percy to even become your sister-in-law, and we are not dating" Hermione said a little disappointed. Ginny just waved her hand in a way like no worries.

"Rubbish! You two are great to each other. Besides I haven't seen him with anyone, so he's not dating anyone...-"  
"Actually he is dating. I think he went on a date with Penelope Clearwater three weeks ago." Angelina said looking at Hermione with a wistful smile. Ginny scowled, irritated by Angelina's news. Hermione's heart sunk a bit, if that is even possible.

"How do you know that?" Ginny hissed with gritted teeth.

"She told me about it of course, she's the biggest gossip bag ever, and don't you dare hiss at me Ginny! I'm not the one to blame, I don't like the bird anymore than you do." Angelina said with a harsh tone in her voice.

Ginny hunched back, realizing how the Weasley temper rose up. "It's okay Gin. Really, it's not that bad." Hermione reassured, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Oh Hermione, but it's not okay! You would have been so cute together. You deserve some happiness, even with my prude, boring brother. You both need each other, or else you both gets so occupied with work, so it would been great." Ginny smiled rubbing her hand on Hermione's back in comforting. Hermione gave her a sad smile back.

"Well? Are you guys done? Shall we..-" Pansy's words was abruptly disrupted by the door opening. Everyone turned their heads to the door and gasped when they saw their intruder of they game.

'_Shit I forgot about dinner, and now the dare...' _Ginny thought desperately glancing at Hermione and their intruder. Hermione stared wide eyed at the guy standing at the door. Dressed in a green long-sleeved sweater and black khaki pants.

Percy

_'SHIT' _Hermione thought, her heart beating as fast as a cho-cho train. Thinking if it would beat any faster it would leap out of her chest.

"Hello Ginny, girls. Mum told me to get you guys. Dinner was ready for about 20 minutes ago." Percy explained while staring oddly at the group. Everyone was still silent. Hermione's loud breathing could be heard through all the room. Her hands sweaty and biting down hard on her lower lip as she gazed intently on Percy. She almost felt a little bit dizzy, then they heard a voice speak up.

"Well? Granger. What are you waiting for? Here's your chance!" Pansy smirked by the enjoyable scene before her. '_ This should be interesting.' _

Percy quirk an eyebrow looking back and forth at the former Slytherin and Hermione. Confusion written all over his face. Hermione swallowed nervously, then began to slowly rise up from the floor. Her legs feeling numb by sitting on the floor to long. She took one step closer to Percy, two steps, three, four. Now she was standing right in front of him. No one said a word while she reached Percy.  
Tilting her head to stare up to him.

'_Waw! He really is handsome. Such beautiful lips and I really like his deep blue eyes and his hair! I want to reach up and let my fingers touch his wavy hair and...NO! Hermione focus!'  
_  
Percy stared down at her in puzzlement. Hermione glanced back at the girls, who was waiting anxiously to see the kiss. Ginny smiled widely giving Hermione a thumb up in approval mouthing 'go ahead'. Turning her head slowly again to face Percy, she adverted her eyes to the floor.

"Hermione?"

Hearing her name from his mouth gave her shivers all over her body, and if possible her heart rate beating faster than before. Gazing up again to look upon his face, he was so much taller then her but he was staring back at her. Deep chocolate brown eyes meet deep ocean blue ones. Time felt timeless just staring at each other like that for a moment.

Hermione gave him a small tender smile then let her hand reach back to his neck. He didn't flinch back but looked very surprised by her daring act. By now his heart was raising as-well.

_'She looks extremely beautiful, her lips looks so inviting..No! Don't go there Percy, bad thoughts!'_

Hermione drew his neck closer with her hand, so close his face leaned down to her angle. His eyes widen. Biting down on her lower lip, she dared to gaze at his welcoming lips, before she mustered her courage and said very quietly. "I'm sorry Percy"

"For wha-"

His words was disrupted by two soft lips that was pressed against his own. Hermiones' soft lips! Her sudden daring, shocked Percy a lot. However he was more shocked by the feeling of an electric jolt flowing in his body, yet he didn't kiss back.  
_'Damn fool kiss her back! Oh it feels so good'  
_When Hermione noticed he wasn't kissing her back she was trying to push back, but felt a pull that didn't let her go. Because at that moment she felt Percy kiss her back vigorously, his hand wrapping round her back, pushing her petite body more tightly to his own.

Getting to feel her closer to him made wonders to his body. Hermione gave a small gasp as she felt the burning sensation in her lower and upper region of her body, mostly her lower. _'Oh my Merlin! I'm kissing Percy!'  
_  
Hermione felt like she needed more from him, so she dared to sneak out her tongue. Letting it lick on his lower lip, asking for entrance. Which he happily obliged. He opened his mouth wider and she felt Percy's tongue touch hers. The feeling of Percy's tongue against her own was a new feeling like she never felt before. Sure she snogged other guys, but never in her life had she experienced this feeling. Never had it been so...so... intimate.

Hermione gave a soft moan. Completely forgotten about the girls who was watching this whole scene. Everything that existed was this kiss, everything else was a blur. Hermione hadn't even noticed being pushed against the wall in the hallway, outside Ginny's room. Percy caressing her arms and pushing her neck closer to him. He grunted as he felt Hermione push her lower abdomen against his bulge. Yes a bulge. He did get a hard-on. I mean c'mon who can resist a girl who just randomly snogging your brains out, and Hermione by that!

He nibbled and sucked on her lips, enjoying every flavor from the sweet girl he was kissing. Both breathing heavily whenever they had they chance. The act was getting to much extreme, her hand resting on his back, letting it slide to his shoulder, pushing him closer.

***CRASH***  
They suddenly leaped away from each otherandstopped kissing by the noise of someone dropped a glass on the lower stairs. Panting heavily and looking slightly dazed by the passionate kiss. They stared at each other awkwardly like no one knew what just happened, when they heard.

"BLOODY HELL! Has everyone in this house gone completely mental?!" It was Ron and oh boy he was red in the face. Not by embarrassment, no he was furious and confused. "What do you think you are doing?! SNOGGING? In the hallway!?"

The Weasley temper is bad aright, but Ronald's temper, well let us just say, it's worse. Ron was now standing next to them glaring at the both of them.

Hermione didn't say anything. Honestly? What could she say? She was also embarrassed and confused, her only thought on the matter was 'W_hy did he kiss me back? That was more than ten minutes. Could he like me back'?_

"Now look here Ron..-"

"No! You look here. I thought...you thought... I mean...we? Agh! You know what? I don't even know anymore. I'm so bloody confused right now. I need to get out of here." As Ron said that he just turned and left them. Hermione couldn't help it, she felt a little guilty. She knew Ron had feelings for her, but she was sure he just figured the belonged together after all they been through. She had told him before in their travels she only saw him as a brother.

So now Percy and Hermione just stood there in awkwardness, not even daring to look at each other. Hermione could hear giggles from the girls in Ginny's room. Apparently they had made just an entertaining show.

"So... I well...I need to go" Percy nod his head to Hermione and then rushed down the stairs. Hermione just watched him go, she could feel her eyes being watery. _'What the hell was that about?' _

Ginny came out from the room, the girls followed right after, she motioned for them to go downstairs to the kitchen, so they did.  
Ginny turned to face Hermione. She didn't move, frozen on her place, staring at the wall. Ginny reached over with her arm, patting her in a comforting matter. "Hey...are you okay Mione?"

Hermione slowly meet Ginny's eyes. "I can't believe I- we just did that I mean I-" she couldn't even finish her sentence, cause she knew if she did she would only start to cry. For what reasons, she don't know. It all felt very stupid.

"It's okay Hermione. I understand. Ron was being a jackass ….as usual, and Percy. He will come around. I mean that was quite the show you preformed. They way you were going I'm sure he feels the same way for you. If not I'm gonna bash his intelligence right out of his head, to make him realize he has the perfect girl right in-front of him , and not that bloody bimbo Pinocchio!"

Hermione couldn't help it she laughed aloud at that, hearing Ginny mention a muggle story about a wooden boy that's nose grew when he lied.

"It's Penelope , Ginny."

Ginny snorted "Whatever...what I'm telling you. You are better, no! The best for him. If he doesn't make you my future sister-in-law-" Hermione rolled her eyes "- I will kill him, just saying. So c'mon let's get down forget about crushes and eat then we're gonna party our asses off! Okay?"

Hermione chuckled and nod. Ginny was such a great (persuasive) friend. She could really make her laugh against all odds. The situation felt more stupid now. Before going down the stairs Hermione grasped Ginny's arm.

"Thank you Ginny." Ginny gave her a understanding smile and patted her hand then they both went down to the kitchen.  
_  
_  
**OH my GOD! Finally they bloody kiss! And now everyone knows about Hermione's crush^^ I try to make the characters as structured as possible :) The kiss scene was really hard to write about! I hope you liked it though xD Cause it was harder than I thought, had to change a lot of parts! Were you surprised by Pansy's guy? XD Neville? Gonna make a fanfic how they meet, a fanfic that happens before all this ^^ ...I bet you're wondering who's Ginny's soon to be husband...it will be reveled in next chapter ...I think xD**

**Next chapter :**

**The girls squealed and screamed excited. Molly gasped, blushing slightly as she let her eyes wander on their firm bodies.**  
**"Oh my!" Ginny heard her mother say and noticed her eyes was attached at the**** private parts.**  
**"Mother!"**  
**READ/REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW that would make me happy :) Very happy ;) Rawr!**

**AND I SWEAR ON MY PET MONKEY WILMER I DID**

**NOT **** KILL THE CAT! **_  
_


	5. HOT,HOT, ENCOUNTER

**Hello my lovelies! I'm so so sorry for the wait! Had some stuff going on with my life...yeah surprise, things going on with my life, shocker! Just finished a course "work company" to actually find work...yeah I'm unemployed -.- … either work or back to school again. Though hate it! This chapter is not being beta:d...so pardon me for my grammar and short on my vocabulary. Been very tired... Don't want to complain or anything xD just though I would have little bit more faves or reviews by now, but can't be greedy...though have now 7 reviews 10 faves and 31 who follows! THANK YOU GUYS! Means a lot to me:) Especially now:) Hope you continue to fave and review! I don't bite:) Enjoy!...and yeah in this chapter it was some weird mistakes I couldn't change-.- and you get to find out who's Ginny future husband is^^**

**Of course I'm J.K Rowling I also put pizza's on my hair as decoration while my pet monkey Wilmer eats them -.-**

**Previous chapter :**

**Hermione chuckled and nod. Ginny was such a great (persuasive) friend. She could really make her laugh against all odds. The situation felt more stupid now. Before going down the stairs Hermione grasped Ginny's arm. **

"**Thank you Ginny." Ginny gave her a understanding smile and patted her hand then they both went down to the kitchen. **

**Chap 5**

* * *

The events after the game and dinner went by rather quickly, and soon it was 10 pm already and it was time to party down at a muggle nightclub called "Ambrosia fever" The nightclub was however owned by a wizard called Terence Higgs, he was in a higher class at Hogwarts in Slytherin. They had gotten them selves VIP tickets, compliments and gift from Pansy.  
Arriving at the nightclub they meet up with Terence, had small chat and then he showed them their VIP places, on a private section. The nightclub was very big. Music echoing in every dark and purple neon corners. The waitress took their orders and gave the "special" to the bride-to-be. The truth serum was long gone from their system so they had nothing to worry about, nothing to say in regret to any one so to speak.

They were having an a fantastic night so far. Taking green blue shots one by one, Molly however only took alcohol free drinks. Then Hermione stood up and clinking her glass with her spoon, they all turned their attention at Hermione.

"May I have all your attentions please?-" clearing her throat she looked at at Pansy."-First of all I want to thank Par-Pansy for these lovely VIP tickets-" all the girls cheered and woohooed, Pansy smirked."-Yes aright...and secondly, Ginny! I just want to wish you good luck, you and Theodore deserve each other. At first I was very skeptic 'My god Ginny dating a Slytherin' no offense Pansy-"

"Non taken" Pansy smirked raising her glass to her, they girls merely chuckled.

"-And now that you all know my "secret" I can't really say anything cause that would make me an hypocrite" she said winking. The girls burst into loud laughter, but Mrs Weasley just stared at Hermione confused. Hermione noticed Molly's gaze and cleared her throat.

"The thing is, I didn't get to know Ginny that good while going at Hogwarts. She was always Ron's little sister that I knew had a crush on Harry Potter for three years-" Ginny blushed and giggled "- but after acting as a war heroine and after everything that had happened... Ginny was just there for me, especially after everything with my parents. She was there supporting me, making me laugh and smile. I never really had any girl friends-" Lavender and Parvati interrupted Hermione "Hey! We we're your friends!"

Hermione stared at them and an raised eyebrow."Sorry girls, but you don't count as my first "girl friends", the only thing you talked about was makeup, and a lot of gossiping." Lavender and Parvati said no more but pouted and felt insulted nonetheless.

"As I were saying, the reason I'm telling you all this is because I didn't just get a new best friend in the world. I also gained a sister. A sister to tell secrets to, or give me new ideas, or probably fashion tips, perhaps even giving me some hairstyling yips, cause I sure as...excuse my french but sure as hell needed it!-" the girls laughed by that, even is her hair had calmed down a bit since Hogwarts."- So Ginny you are just more than a friend, but my sister. Even I I don't marry one of your brothers, I will always consider you as my sister, cause you started being one for me right after Hogwarts, we became really close, and nothing! Nothing can ever take that strong bond away from us. I love you my dear sweet sister Ginny and I wish you all the luck to your future marriage in life with Theodore. And always know that I will be only a spell away from you, I will always support you and be there."  
Hermione stopped talking and saw everyone having glistening tears in their eyes even Pansy. Molly actually had a handkerchief in her hand, and Ginny was so watery in her eyes her tears fell drastically down her cheeks. She rose up from her chair and went up to were Hermione stood and hugged her tight, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you Hermione, I also always wanted a sister, and I couldn't imagine a better one than you" she said through sniffles. Backing away from each other grinning stupidly, and having years in their eyes. "Look now what you did. My makeup all smeared out." Ginny said, both chuckling lightly. Wiping the tears from their eyes Ginny went back to her own seat, however she noticed Hermione didn't sit down on her own chair. "We have one more surprise for you though." Ginny raised an eyebrow frowning in confusion. "The girls and I decided to make some calls to some special services and we do hope you will enjoy the entertainment, and Molly, sorry in advance for this." Hermione now sitting down with the rest of the girls gave her brightest smile. Now both Ginny and Molly was as equal confused. Then a soft intimate, sexy background song appeared. A secret hidden wall appeared behind the dark and purple neon corner. In came not one but three guys dressed as sexy muggle fireman's.

Ginny gasped and blushed profusely. Molly just sat there open mouthed, and trying to cover her daughters "innocent" eyes, but Ginny just pushed her hands away, wanting to enjoy the show.  
"Hello ladies, I heard this was an emergency. We are looking for a fair maiden, apparently we're going to..." he paused at turned his gaze at Ginny liking his lips"- relight her fire" As the man said that the three "firemen" ripped their uniforms from their firm muscular bodies, now only having their hats on and some small underwear covering their manhood's only slight. The girls squealed and screamed ecstatic and excited. Molly gasped blushing slightly as she let her eyes wander on their firm bodies.

"Oh my"

Ginny heard her mother say and noticed her eyes was attached at the men's private parts. "Mother!" Ginny exclaimed shocked. Molly stopped looking, not to sure what to say being caught looking by her daughter. She gave an embarrassed smile and Ginny just laughed then once again turned her eyes to the fascinating show. The girls was going crazy by the scene, and the room had become warmer, a lot warmer. Swaying their hips in a very seductively way.

"I now want the lucky lady to come up here and sit down on this chair." the first fireman spoke, the group turned their heads to Ginny smiling crazily, motioning her to get up there, Molly just shook her head. Ginny sighed and shrugged her shoulders and then gathered her all Gryffindor courage and went up there and sat down on the red plush chair.

Now surrounded by three almost naked men. The first man who spoke before leaned his head close to her ear and whispered. "Now I want you to relax and chose one of us men for your..." he paused leaning closer to her ear so his lips almost touched"- lovely surprise" he breather out. Ginny got sensual shivers down her spine, and gooseflesh all over her body., she really wanted to know about her surprise.

She saw one of them reminded her little of Theodore's appearance. Black medium length hair, tanned and a very muscular torso. Pointing her finger to the Theodore look alike, he smiled at her and winked. "Devon it is" he turned to the man called Devon and he came forth to Ginny and smirked. "Now lovely I want you to relax and put both your hands on your knees and don't move them unless I say so, if you do...there will be severe punishment." he said giving a seductively wink. Ginny blushed but complied with the instructions he told her.  
Seconds later the real show began and it was all so very...very...very extreme.

* * *

The night was young, or so it felt like. They had already been there for 2 hours or more and they were all wasted now, more or less. Well yes, everyone except Molly, of course, but they still had a very fun time. The manly strippers was long gone by now, so now they just laughed and talked.

"P´nsy!" Lavender slurred, trying to stand up straight. Pansy who was now also very drunk, but still more sober than the others, and apparently very good friend with Hermione, having her arm round Hermione's shoulder. She turned her head to Lavender.

"Whaaat!?" she almost roared, but Lavender being to happily drunk she barley even noticed that.

"I just wemebered! Jou ave to do you fare!" Pansy's head feeling fuzzy and spinning around trying to understand what she just said. "My bloody what?"

Lavender shook her head like Pansy was the dumbest girl on the planet, not understanding her. "Your f-f-f- ...NO! You DARE!" '_finally' _Then Hermione snapped up as-well as the other girls.

"Yes! Panties! You have y´re dere still! Hermione giggled. They had started to call each other nicknames after they spoken about what happened with Neville, it was an all dramatic conversation but it ended well and Pansy forgave Hermione and after that they took probably to many dragonsbreaths shots. Pansy was called Panties Paleskin and Hermione was called, well actually Mione or bookworm, which Hermione didn't really mind at the moment.

"Oh, I almost forgotten about that. But I did remember to bring with me the dress" Luna said as she started looking for something in her bag. When she found it she made an 'aha' sound and took it out from her bag and showed everyone the pink ballerina dress. Pansy was sure her heart stopped for a while as her eyes scanned the pink horrible ballerina dress, she back two steps away from the group.  
"No wey! Can I do something else? Pleese? Anything... I-I-I" she paused looking at a giggling Hermione. "I even kiss Hermione than weer that!" she pointed at the dress. Everyone started to laugh.

"Nah uh! You have to do iiiit! We all did our dares now it is your turn!" Alicia said jumping excited up and down clapping her hands. Pansy glared at her annoyed "Shut up! You dare wasn't half as bad as this!" That seemed to shut Alicia up cause she sat down on her chair right away.

Ginny came up to Pansy trying to stand...or well leaning on Pansy is the correct word. She was really wasted, but that was expected being her hen party. "Aww thiz vould be zo punny Fansy! Wo its forz me zake? Pleese Fansy. I loove jou if jou doo?"

Pansy sighed, she didn't want to deny this girl anything, especially today. She however cursed the girl who came up with this dare in the first place, Luna! This was one of the hardest thing thing she ever had to do, she had to think about her small reputation that was left. Hell she would even prefer to deny Voldemort all over again. Giving in she gave a defeated sigh. "Okay" she paused staring at Ginny"-but only for making jou bappy...errrh I mean happy"

"Wippie!" Ginny squealed giving a slobbery kiss on Pansy's cheek.

,;HGPW;,

When Pansy finally was done with the pink disgusting dress. Taking one good look on the mirror the dress was very tight on her skin and the pink didn't match her at all, she made a gagging noise. Shrugging her shoulders she spoke to her reflection "Showtime"

When she came out from the ladies toilets she saw all the girls looking at her fascinated, like they never seen her. Looking at her in a new, funny way. However no one was laughing, but when Luna spoke. "You look beautiful in pink, you should wear it more often" They couldn't contain their silence anymore and everyone burst out into fitful laughter's. Pansy wrinkled her nose in distaste, but decided to to make a twirl in the dress, may as just go for it the whole way. They all started cheering and clapping their hands.

"You look smoking hot Pansy!" Verity breathed out, Pansy smirked and winked back at the flustered girl.

"So what song should she sing?" Padma asked the group. They all started to look very in thoughts. "Hmm what about raven haired witch?" Parvati questioned. Hermione looked dumbfounded, what song is that. Ginny leaned in to her ear and whispered. " It's wizhard sung"

'_Oh that's why!"_

"Nah! No fun song...Hey! I know. Let's pick a muggle song, seeing as we're in a muggle nightclub I think that would only be fair." Angelina said glancing back and forth at Hermione and Ginny.

"Yeeash! Greeeath ideha! Mibone will choise a sing!" a happy drunk Ginny said swinging her arms at her sides. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Me? Ehm oke... what sung will I chose? Hmmm I feel pretty? Naah to old..." speaking loudly to herself.

' _I have no idea what song I should pick, why did it have to be me that has to chose? Perhaps it's raining men? Naaah it already did before' _ Hermione blushed by her sudden vivid images of the memory from the three manly strippers. _'Then what song...?' _Hermione though long and hard before her head snapped right up, looking triumphantly at the girls. "I KNOW!"

* * *

"At first I was afraid I was petrified" Pansy began to sing as well Hermione tuned in right after

"Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side-" Then Parvati and Padma joined in, singing very falsely."- but then I spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong"

Then Alicia and Lavender joined in, loudly. "-and I grew strong, and I learned how to get along. And so your'e back from outer space. I just walked in to find you here. With that sad look upon your face."

Now the rest of the girls had joined in. Angelina, Verity, Ginny and Molly as well. They all stood there hanging on to each others shoulders singing.

"I should have changed that stupid look. I should have made you leave your keys.

If I'd have known for just one second you'd be back to bother me, oh now go!

Walk out the door. Just turn around now, cause your'e not welcome any more.

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye, did ya think I'd crumble. Did ya think I'd lay down and die." The girls sang really loudly at their favorite part.

"Oh no not I! I will survive. Oh as long as I know how to love. I know I'll be alive and I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give and I'll survive. I will survive Hey Hey!"

**Yeah I know! What a freaking strange way to end this chapter like... I have no Idea why I ended it there haha...EPIC or weird... Thing is...I'm starting to hate this short fanfic haha. Thinking about career change? HAHA What if I'm not a good writer:O I think about that a lot, what if people think this is not as good, seeing how little review and fave I have gets me little depressed sometimes, because I love to write! And English is very hard for me to write in... THOUGH still I love you all who follows and make me smile even more when I get a new follower^^ **

…**...Something else, people are selfish...They all want them to read their stories, but never get anything in return... You know the feeling? I sure do! Cause I'm selfish to, but still I try! I like to fave and review peoples fanfics! So try to do it as much as possible! Maybe some criticism, good or bad, but only to improve their writings... SORRY for this... Just felt bad these last few days :/ And it feels like you are really good listeners sometimes^^ SO thank you all for reading!**

**In next chapter :They were just about to leave the nightclub when they heard Hermione gasp. "Where's Luna?"**  
**'Crap' everyone thought, they new they had forgotten something...I mean someone.**

**AND I SWEAR ON MY PIZZY HAIRSTYLED THAT I DID NOT KILL THE CAT, MY PET MONEKY WILMER CAN PROVE IT!**


	6. It's now or never!

**(AU;/;N) Hello my lovelies! I was sooo happy by the three reviews on my previous chapter so I decided I would post the next chapter one day after! Cause you really made me so happy by that! So I have now 10 reviews and 10 faves( not gone up since last time xD) and 36 who follows this small fanfic:D Woohoo! You are so bloody awesome! Just keep that good work going! I don't know if you noticed? But I changed the picture or fixed a picture to this story :) I did a drawing before and thought it would suit this story, with Hermione and Percy^^ What do you guys think? This chapter was not as long as before, but I think you will like it, cause I though this chapter was so fun writing! You will notice me fav parts in it;D**

**Of I'm J.K Rowling how many times do I need to tell you that?`My pet monkey Wilmer helped me write this fanfic get over it!**

**Previous chapter:  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye, did ya think I'd crumble. Did ya think I'd lay down and die." The girls sang really loudly at their favorite part.**

**"Oh no not I! I will survive. Oh as long as I know how to love. I know I'll be alive and I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give and I'll survive. I will survive Hey Hey!**

**"**

**Chap 6**

* * *

The song kept going on and on like that all night, and the shots just kept coming and coming. Soon enough there was only Pansy and Hermione left standing singing that song, Pansy still wearing the ballerina dress. She thought it was rather catchy dress after some shots and decided that she wanted to be wed in that dress when her day came... she probably think differently in the morning. The rest of the girls was all spread out.

Verity had stumbled upon Hannah and she declared about her crush to her and they ended up snogging in a corner. Padma, Lavender & Parvati was off dancing with some random muggle guys, but what they were doing you can't really call "dancing"

Angelina was the only sane person to leave one hour before, or maybe it was because she had Quidditch practice the morning after. Alicia sulked on her chair and stared funnily at her drink...talking to it...

Ginny and Molly sat on the VIP sofa by themselves. Ginny had her head on her mothers shoulder, while Molly was saying calm soothing words and stroking her hair gently. She glanced up at Hermione and Pansy, motion with her head at the door, that they should probably leave. The girls nodded their heads, they probably was the most sobered ones of the girls, even if that wasn't a very good comparison, but still little bit more clear in the head.

Pansy strutted over to Alicia who was still talking to her green drink. She grabbed Alicia's arm, not to rough but to make herself noticed, trying to make Alicia stand up from the chair.

"Uggh! C'mon Bennet! Weez meeds to goze!"

Alicia shook her head like a five-year old child, desperately tugging on to the table. "No! I'm talking to slinky! I can't leave now!"

Pansy tried smirking but it was a to big effort and being to drunk she only made a weird grimace, staring oddly down at Alicia. "Who the bluddy bell is swinky?"  
Alicia pointed at her green liquor drink. "There, he ish. Shoo petty! Beautiful whinges!"

Pansy shook her head trying hard to see what she meant with the green drink, but nope no swinky...damn it! Slinky! No Slinky there. "Come off it! There ish no Swi-Slinky there, we need to go! Now!"

Alicia just widen her eyes in mortal disbelief and shock. Could the crazy bitch not see him? He was SPARKLING green for Merlin's sake! "Jou kant shee him? He ish beautiful-"

"That's it! I had it, come on!" Pansy howled, dragging Alicia's arm painfully(not to painfully) off that blasted chair so she was pushed to stand up from it. For Pansy's mere luck Alicia started crying.

"SLINKY! NOOOH, HE ISH SPARKLING GREEN. SLINKY!"

Pansy just rolled her eyes, to tired to be bothered by Alicia's nagging cries. The girls was just about to leave the nightclub when they heard Hermione gasp. "Where is Luna?!"

'Crap' everyone thought. They knew they had forgotten something errh I mean someone. Little did they know that Luna had already apparated back to the burrow. There she had searched up Harry who was sleeping over. Bet he was shocked when he noticed Luna crawl under his covers, him next to her. He also noticed no one else was back home so he sent a miso note to Molly telling them that Luna was safe and sound at the burrow, he did however not tell her where she was sleeping.

So the rest of the girls said their goodbyes and went back to own homes, except Hermione who promised Molly to help her home with an almost knocked out Ginny. Apparently she can't hold her liquor...

* * *

When they were finally back at the Burrow, Molly dragged one lazy drunk Ginny in to the kitchen, putting her on a chair. Transfigured a cup and poured some cold water in it.

"Here dear, drink this."  
Ginny gave a tired smile and took the offered cup from her mother. "Thanks mummy." then she took a small sip from it.

Hermione walked into the kitchen, yawning, it had been a very fun eventful night out with the girls, but it was very late. "I should pobably go ´ome now Molly."

Molly snapped her head at Hermione and gave her a stern look waggling her finger. "Oh no you don't! Do you honestly believe I will let you apparate or let you floo home in a condition like yours?! Nonsense dear! You are sleeping here tonight! You can sleep in the spare bed in Ginny's room, like you used to do. I will hear no more of it, so you go ahead and get your self more comfortable."  
Hermione smiled, she really did love Molly like an extra mother, she nodded her head and said her good nights and ventured out from the kitchen. Walking half up the stairs she gave a big yawn, she got a sniff of her own breath and made an grimace. The reek of so much alcohol was disgusting, so she decided she would make a quick stop at the bathroom first.

First she brushed her teeth, but this little thing took half as longer as it normally does, but brush she did. Then she finished off with her other need, almost dozing of on the toilet seat as well. Snapping her eyes open, she glared at the mocking towels, why they mocked her she never really figured out. When she was finished with her business she flushed the toilet and stepped out the bathroom.

By the looks of it from the hallway, she did actually doze off, however it didn't seem as very long, only by 15 minutes or less, but all the lights were off and it was quiet in all the burrow. Molly and Ginny wasn't in the kitchen anymore either. Guessing everyone was sleeping, she suddenly felt very dry in her throat and very thirsty for water, she decided to venture back to the kitchen. Stopping abruptly by the scene before her. Apparently everyone wasn't sleeping.

'_ Just my luck'_ she thought sarcastic.

There in the kitchen was Percy, sitting at the kitchen table and reading a book. His back was against her so she couldn't get a clear view of the book he was reading. Her head high, she decided she really needed that water. Walking with slow heavy steps into the kitchen passing Percy who just looked up at her, she gave a smile.

"Good evening Thirsty"

'_Oh Crap!' _ Hermione noticed her mistake and flushed immediately. "I mean I want Percy..-NO! I mean I wash firstly- WATER! Thirsty Percy?!...Aggh!" '_ Well that went _soooo_ much better' _

She threw her hands up giving up and shaking her head. ' _Might as well give up, I'm hopeless, gah!' _

Percy just chuckled letting his book lay down back on the table. "So I guess you girls had a entertaining night?"  
Hermione smiled back " Well yes, I guess you can say that." blushing by the vivid memories that happened not to long ago. "It was like there almost was a fire there." she giggled to her own stupid joke, still to drunk to even care. She took a cup from the kitchenette, poured water in it and sat down on a chair across Percy.

Percy gave her a sweet charming smile, the ones you get butterflies from. ' _Oh Merlin! He has the sweetest smiles eve- No! Now is not the time to be daydreaming about his smiles, I do not have time for these silly observations' _

"So how was your own sevning?" Percy chuckled at her slurred words but cleared his throat before answering. "It was a very calm evening. Did mostly ministry rapports. I was just about finished with the rapports now. That is why I decided to come downstairs and read a book."

Hermione made an "O" with her mouth. "Sho wat are jou readin?" Percy's freckled face highlighted a slight with a tint of red by her question, he adverted his eyes away from Hermione."You must think it's ridiculous, but I-I'm reading Hogwarts A History." Hermione gaped at him.

"Yeah I know. Well I always read it when I was a student in Hogwarts and it became quickly my favorite book of all times. But then everything happened with the ministry...well you know. I just stopped reading, to think about it I stopped with a lot of things. I realized I missed the feeling of having Hogwarts always someway close with me, close to my heart. So now I read it every day. Cause the best part with the book it never ends, there is always something new you didn't know about. Like it's adding more chapters the more you read in..-" Percy stopped ranting when he noticed he got to carried away, he saw how Hermione was starring at him like her eyes was glued at him. He wasn't sure if it was out of boredom or an amused look, or to much alcohol, it was hard to figure out.

"Sorry. Am I boring you?"

Hermione snapped out of her trans and looked genuine shocked. Boring her?! "What?! Ghod nooh!-" she said overly excited "-I mean Hogwarts a history is alsho my favorite book! I wread it all the time. You are so correct what you are saying! Having the book close, makes you feel that you always have a piece of Hogwarts with you! So I really agree with you!" Hermione stopped talking and blushed how all excited she just appeared to be. Percy's wide smile crossed all his face, and it made Hermione's stomach do strange flipping things inside.

The room fell awful silent for a while after that. It was not an awkward silence, just peaceful silence. Hermione looked down at the table playing with her fingers.

"Sorry"

Percy gazed at her confused, not knowing why she is apologizing.

"You don't need to apologize for that. You were only telling me about it being-"

"I'm not talking about the book Percy." she said quietly, slowly raising her eyes to level with Percy's eyes. Deep blue ones staring back at hers. "What do yo-" Then Percy understood what she meant. His mouth forming as an "O". He nodded his head and gave her an a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it Hermione. Let's just forget about it, it's fine"

Her heart dropped a notch, feeling like like she could almost faint. ' _Forget it? What NO I...' _she though with panic emerging in her body. '_Quick Hermione say something...it can't end here'  
_

"But what if I don't want to forget it?" Percy looked up from his book and quirk an eyebrow. His stomach did an volt by her choice of words, but why?  
"What do you mean Mione?" Hermione's heart thumped harder by her nickname being said by his lips, it sounded as the sweetest melody ever.

"I mean that. I really enjoyed k-k-k-"she swallowed, now or never."I really enjoyed kissing you Percy, and I would like to do it more." the last sentence she almost breathed out fast, she bit her lower lip very hard afterwords, watching his face intently.

Percy couldn't think straight. This intelligent, beautiful woman enjoyed kissing him? And she wanted more? When Hermione noticed he was lost for words and wasn't speaking she continued with her ranting. "It's just that when you left after the kiss we shared before. I couldn't help but feeling guilty. Because I knew you dated Penelope and I didn't-"

"What? Who?When? Who told you that ridiculous accusation?" Percy finally spoke. Hermione blanched out. '_He wasn't dating Pinocchio? Maybe there is a chance after all!' _she thought hopefully.

"Well Angelina told me today, she presumed that Pino-Penolepe said that you two were on a date, eating out or something like that." Percy's eyes widen as the realization downed to him what memory she was referring to. She was speaking about his and Penelope's "friendly" dinner banter. Yeah riiight! That was surely a false accusation.

"Listen Hermione. I have never and will never ever go on a date with that-that- well bitch! That was just a try-to-be-friendly-dinner. We never went out on a romantic dinner date, we went out to talk about work. The night however was a catastrophe, she demanded we would be a couple. After that dinner she kept coming up to me, but I was rather appalled by her behavior and I gently declined. But then she started on with these false rumors about me and her being- being-" he shrugged"- so I will never ever date that woman ever in my life!" Percy stated all-matter-of-factually.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, but smiled nevertheless. "Good to hear! Cause I don't like her at all! Ginny called her Pinocchio before and I think that rather suits her now."

Percy laughed at her words. "I don't know who Pinocchio is, but yes, it fits her better." he smiled. Hermione returned a wide teeth smile. It was so easy talking to Percy. They had same interest, loved their families (the Weasleys) and he could genuinely make her laugh. Now even finding out they have the same book as their favorite one. Her stomach clenched painfully by all emotions rushing forward at the same time. Biting her lip again almost that it bleed, her breathing became thicker and more sudden. Gritting her teeth she mustered her courage for one final declaration.

"Percy..I have to confess something" Her heart beating faster, blood stream feeling warmer and her fingers feeling more sweaty as she rubbed her palms together. His eyes gazed deep into her very soul. "Hmm?"

'_Oh god! Yes, suffice with the consequences tomorrow. Blame it on the alcohol. Yes! Now just say it!' _

Taking one big in-breath of air for her final word. "Percy I-I-I" she swallowed"-

Ihavehadacrushonyoufortwoyears!"

Percy just stared at her, trying to get what she was she said. "I'm sorry, could you say that again. Slooowly" Hermione sighed, of course he wouldn't understand that. She nodded her head.  
"I have had a crush on you for two years."

Percy froze and stopped breathing, but he couldn't stop staring at Hermione. She noticed his paralyzed face and thought maybe it was wrong to be telling him that.

**YEAH .YEAH I know you hate me ;D Cause I always leave you on weird endings haha xD that's how I role :P How will Percy respond to Hermione's crush, will he feel the same? Hope you liked this chapter! Can't believe I'm already on my sixth chapter! Crazy! Hope I didn't miss out on any speeling errors-.- But as you all well know, my English grammar is not the greatest xD... ONE thing ...I'm gonna be in a Swedish movie WOOHOO ….though only as a zombie, but that is still cool. Cause I want to work with movies, have my stories becoming movies, or my makeups be in movies^^ Don't know which but still that would been bloody cool! I have a question do you guys think my AU/N is waste of time or do you actually read em :P?**

**Next chapter : The morning after Hermione woke up in Ginny's room with an excruciating headache. Her body feeling numb and her throat dry as sandpaper.**

**STOP IT! STOP BLAMING ME, I DID NOT KILL THE CAT FOR THE 6TH TIME ALREADY! MAYBE IT WAS WILMER!**


	7. Kisses and hangover mornings

**A/N: **

**Hello my darlings! Sorry for taking so long time to update. I know I know, it takes me forever. It's just that, I don't feel very motivated to update as much as I want when I see no process on my fanfics...so very little reviews. Still so very grateful for those ones I have. **

**And my fellow followers, I adore you! So, so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I bet you were curious on how Percy would react;) In this chapter you'll see:) ….. another thing...I posted another fanfic yesterday "Sweet Hidden Love" about Hermione/Fred...though not very happy with the outcome, think I'll reload it again and change some things. Have so many fanfics ideas coming up in my head all the time, think I'll finish this one first though...I think xD Hope you enjoy reading it! Oh and BTW there will be graphic material here, and let me tell you! That's really difficult to write about!**

**Ofc I'm J.K Rowling I even dine with the Queen of England every Saturday, talking about the moon with my pet monkey Wilmer wearing the crown. **

Previous Chapter :  
Hermione sighed, of course he wouldn't understand that. She nodded her head.  
"I have had a crush on you for two years."

Percy froze and stopped breathing, but he couldn't stop staring at Hermione. She noticed his paralysed face and thought maybe it was wrong to be telling him that.

** ,;HG/PW;,**

Chapter 7

Hermione began to crack her knuckles, she did that a lot in her nervous state.

"It's just that I- y-you make me laugh, and are really easy to talk to, and I can easily have a intellectual conversation, and still having fun by only talking to you...

I appreciate your thoughts and ideas. Oh and your eyes!-" she paused to stare into his eyes and blushed "-Your eyes is the most beautiful shade of blue. When you look at me I don't feel like the lost know-it-all bookworm that I've been called for so many years. No, I feel like an attractive, desirable woman. I'm sorry if this came as an shock or maybe if I have upset you. If that's the case then I apologise. It's just that you are the most wonderful-"

"Mione" Percy said sweetly. Hermione leaned her head up and glanced at where he was sitting, though he was not sitting down on his chair any more. Percy was standing right beside her, gazing longingly down at her.

"Just stop talking"

Percy said as he leaned forward against her face. Stopping just an inch from her lips, so their noses touched. He saw her parted lips, feeling her ragged breaths against him. He smirked and cupped her face in his hand and leaned in with his lips, pressed gently, sweetly on hers.

Hermione sighed when she felt his lips on hers, then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Drawing him closer to deepening the kiss. His hands roamed her body. Touching her back and her waist, wanting to feel her completely everywhere. He lifted Hermione up from the chair, getting a gasp from Hermione in surprise.

Darting his tongue out to lick on the opening of her lips. She parted her lips to give him full entrance to explore her mouth. Feeling his tongue vigorously massaging hers, it made her feel exactly like she did before, when they first kissed. The same big jolt jolt exploding by emotions, she never wanted to let him go. He devoured her mouth, making her moan by pleasures.

Her hands exploring his firm masculine body, letting one of her hands rest on his chest. Feeling his heart beating as fast as hers, she smirked in the kiss. Hermione heard him grunt when she had found another place to rest her other hand, his behind.

'_Oh shit! This is bad, but oh so good. I'm starting to feel turned on'_

They both thought frustrated. Hermione pressed her aching arousal against his thigh. Percy not wanting to disappoint, obliged and pressed his thigh between her legs, then he lifted her up on the kitchen table. Getting better entrance, separating her legs between his thigh. A soft moan escaped her mouth while busy kissing Percy erotically.

'_So bad, sooo bad. Oh well so, so good!' _another moan slipped from her mouth. She could now feel Percy's pulsing arousal as well, pressing against her stomach. Percy so into the heated kiss, sucking and pecking on her soft, now swollen lips by the lustfully kiss. He wanted to have more of her, letting his hand reach up to her raising chest.

With only small feather touches he ventured down to her breasts. He started to knead the warm breast atop her clothes in soft movements. Apparently this was a tender spot for Hermione's enjoyments. He heard her gasp, but didn't flinch away, letting him to continue with massaging her breast.

His length down his pants was twitching painfully, it began to tighten in his jeans. So many thoughts in his head was swimming around. How very wrong this was, she was still very drunk. When he felt her hand wander south, down his lower region, where his burning bulge was, he parted away from her lips, panting heavy from the passionate kisses, their eyes still shut.

"Don't"

That was all that was needed for Hermione to regain control, she opened her eyes. Watching him expectantly, biting her lips. Hunger for more was written all over her face. '_Restrain yourself!'_

"Don't? What?" she teased, letting her finger graze down his sweaty shirt, slimmed torso. Stopping at his bulge. Percy gave away a low groan, and Hermione smirked triumphantly. Looking in his eyes, she leaned up to kiss him and starting to stroke his bulge. However her actions were stopped by a swift motion with Percy's hand. Gripping her wrist lightly, taking it away from his twitching ache.

"This...It's not right-" Hermione stared at him confused."-I mean you are still drunk Hermione. Not now, I don't want you to do something you might regret in the morning. So not now, while your'e drunk.-" He paused and cupped her face in his hand and smiled gently, then closed his eyes and sighed. "-I want you to remember this...if this ever happens with me, I mean"

The last part he almost whispered out, more to himself than to her. He opened his eyes and stared back at Hermione. Surprised to see her smiling, he thought she was going to react differently, maybe be angry at him. However this was Hermione, she would understand, right?

"So you want to? I mean... this to happen?" she motioned between the both of them. That earned a smile from him, letting his hand caress her soft cheek. "Not now...but tomorrow. We should probably talk about this-" Percy gave a charming smile "- we should talk about us. What we both want. If you still want to, so to speak?"

Hermione's was sure her heart fluttered when he said the word _us. _Smiling brightly, she gave him in for a tight embrace. Never wanting to let go, sniffing his aroma to remember everything, making sure this wasn't a dream. '_Mint and mix of ink_' she thought and giggled.

"Tomorrow then, and don't worry. I will still want you...still want us, tomorrow as well."

Percy gave a relived sigh, Hermione stepped back to look at his beautiful structure on his face. His small freckles enlighten, from the only dim kitchen-light.

"Tomorrow we'll talk. About what ever this is, what it means being us" Hermione said letting their hands intertwine with each other. One last kiss, lingering there for a while, before she let go of his hands. Then she moved away from Percy to stand at the gap of the kitchen. Giving one last glance back at the bewildered Percy.

"Good night Percy" she smiled and walked away. Percy stood there a little while after she left, processing everything that had happened. Touching his lips, where her lips had been not so long ago. Smiling, he could not wait until morning came.

"Good night Hermione".

,;HG/PW;,

The morning after Hermione woke up in the spare bed in Ginny's room. Touching her head and grimacing, her body felt numb and her throat dry as sandpaper, and a bonus by that. She had a headache more painful than a rhino stomping on her head. On the other side of the room in Ginny's bed she could hear Ginny also awakening, with moans of pain.

"My head! Please it hurts, make it stop! Please." Ginny complained with a raucous voice.

"Good morning to you too"

It seemed Ginny had no knowledge someone else was in the room, so she turned her head so fast to look at the other voice on the spare bed. Making her only winch in pain and threw her hand to her forehead.

"What happened last night? I don't remember anything after-" Ginny blushed by the sudden image popping up"- after the manly entertainment. What did we do afterwards? I feel like being crushed by a big bulldozer!"

'_Oh you are not the only one' _Hermione thought sarcastically. Hermione sighed and turned her head to the redhead.

"You thought you were a stripper yourself. You were starting to take off your clothes, Pansy and I had to stop you from doing so. Then you started dancing on a strip pole and on the bar, wearing only your underwear's. Having people doing body shots on you. Then you were touching every guys ass in the nightclub, their girls were not happy mind you. Then yo..-"

"STOP! I don't want to hear any-more!" Ginny said mortified. Shock spreading through her eyes, as she was just staring up the ceiling, to stunned to even think. Receiving her voice back she glanced back at the other younger witch.

"D-did I really do all those things?"

The scared face on the redhead made that Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. She started laughing, it didn't last very long however. Her excruciating headache made it only worse when she laugh. "No Ginny you didn't" she finally said, wiping away the small tears that escaped her eyes.

"You bitch!" Ginny roared, throwing a pillow at Hermione's head, but soon after joined in with laughter.

"Sorry, but you were really wasted last night. You did however make everyone do body shots on you, and you also touched every guys ass. You called them 'ass-able' " Hermione giggled when she saw Ginny give a big embarrassed sigh, covering the blanket over her head.

"Just kill me now" she mumbled under the blanket.

Soon after that they heard a knock on the door. Hermione drew her blanket higher up, to cover her body, so that the only part visible was her eyes.

They saw who it was who was disturbing their painful morning. The eldest of Weasley brothers. "Hello ladies, wakey, wakey. Mum told me to wake you guys. You can't sleep any more she said. It's two o'clock at the afternoon" Bill said, smirking teasingly.

That made Ginny rise up from her covers, placing her feet on the floor, shouting. "Two in the afternoon!? How much did we drink last night? Bloody hell!" Hermione was shocked as well,maybe not as much as Ginny. She knew she was a heavy sleeper, but still, two pm?! That's even her record...if you don't count those sleepless night during that...NO! Not the issue in hand right now.

Bill chuckled, thinking this all was hilarious, he shook his head. "That's how it is little sis. Welcome to adulthood. Seems like you had a really wild, interesting night-" pausing before adding, puncture every symbol "-Some interesting heated, dancers. My oh my, must been very exhausting"

"GET OUT" Ginny shouted irritated throwing her last pillow at Bill, however he ducked it and just chuckled. He winked at Hermione, took up Ginny's pillow and threw it back at her. "Don't forget lazy bums. Mum want you downstairs." Then he closed the door and stepped out the room.

Hermione blushed and rested her head on her soft, warm pillow. Indeed, interesting dancers. She started processing through her memory's of last night. She remembered her, singing with Pansy, being really close 'friend' with each other. Hermione rolled her eyes at that. It was a hilarious scene though, singing karaoke with her long arch enemy from school.

Then thinking harder on the events, closing her eyes harsh. '_Think, think , think. What did I do more last night?_' Then just as she had been hit by lightning her eyes snapped up, her sudden images of a certain Weasley. Last night in the kitchen with Percy. Her! Telling him how she felt for him, and then the kissing...processing... KISSING?! Hermione gasped panicked echoing in her body. Gaining the attention from one and only Ginny Weasley.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Ginny asked little concerned. Hermione saw she was acting weird she just shook her head."It's nothing really. Don't worry about it" Ginny frowned, not setting for that short anwser. "Hermione Jean Granger! If you know something about last night that I don't, and you aren't telling me! I swear there will be surely..-"

"Honestly! There's nothing serious Ginny. Just drop it already. It was just something about me ki...-" Hermione stopped talking, sealed her lips before saying to much. Ginny quirk an eyebrow confused. Hermione, never kept anything secret from her, not unless... The confused frown turned to a bright smile and then she gave a loud squeal.

Hermione jumped, and winched by the loud noise from Ginny. She saw Ginny rushing towards her, from the other bed. Tackling Hermione on the bed. "Ginny Ouch th-" 

"Tell me Mione! You did something? Right? Y-you, you-" she paused thinking of something that Hermione wouldn't normally do when sober, she grinned as an idea came up."- you kissed Percy!"

Hermione, didn't know what to say. As she was stunned in peril shock. There was nothing that was unnoticed by this ginger head. '_How the hell did she know that?_'

"How on earth did you know that Ginny?"

Ginny gave a loud squeal again, jumping up and down on the bed. "Oh Mione, I'm so happy for you! It wasn't very hard to figure out really, you really are kinda obvious when your face is betraying you" Hermione blushed, was she really that obvious?

"So spill! I want to know everything! How did it happen? What did you say...or rather what did he say?"

Hermione sighed, she knew these question would come up eventually. "Honestly Ginny, I don't know. I was very drunk as well, remember? Or no wait you don't" she paused and giggled then gave a tired sigh, drinking did really take all your strengths.

"Well one thing I do remember was...I told him about my crush I had on him. The next thing I recall was kissing, kissing very heavily"

Ginny's smile turned to a tooth wide grin. "Oh that's great Hermione!"

Hermione suddenly looked sad, and frowned and looked away. Ginny noticed her drastic change."What is it? Did something else happen?"

Hermione shook her head. "No it's not like that. We said we would talk about it. Talk about-" she gulped, heart in her throat "-talk about us"

Ginny stared at Hermione, jaw wide open, later changing to a genuine smile. "Well then you have nothing to be concerned over. That's even more great-"

"You don't understand Ginny! What if he only kissed me because of what happened yesterday? Maybe he felt sad for me. H-he he didn't say he had feelings for me back. What if he don't want more?"

Ginny snorted, crossing her arms to her chest. This girl need to make more creed for herself. No self-esteem. "Trust me Hermione! This is Percy we're talking about. He doesn't just 'kiss' someone he wouldn't have feelings for. He is very delicate with his use of words, so he wont probably just tell you right away, and declare his undying love. Give it some time. But trust me! I know that he does have feelings for you. Did you see how he looked at you last night when he knocked on the door. When we were playing truth or dare. That's not how a guy looks at someone when not interested. Give him time, and talk to him today. You'll see it will work out just fine."

That little speech seemed to make Hermione's worries a little less, cause she gave a small smile to the redhead witch. Ginny smiled back and nudged her on Hermione's shoulder playfully. "Now c'mon. Let's head down stairs, before mum gets a fit and send us of to Azkaban."

Hermione giggled by the hilarious image of Molly sending them both to Azkaban, just for being late to breakfast. She nodded her head, put on their normal clothes, however Hermione had to burrow clothes from Ginny, as she didn't have spare change with her. Then they ventured down to face the wrath of an elderly witch and the entire Weasley household.

**So this was the end of this chapter, hope you liked it so far:) Not many chapters left :O I'm gonna miss my first HP fanfic project! Still 4 more chapters to go I think:) As always, Review/fave/follow that would make really happy! Like really, freaking happy:D Could always improve my writings^^ What did you guys think^^ Review n tell me! **

**Next chapter:**

**Luna smiled and gazed up with her sparkling eyes at an blushing Harry, then she looked down to Ginny and Hermione.  
"Harry is my boyfriend now."**

**FOR THE 100TH TIME! . . ! IT'S ALIVE AND WELL...I THINK!**


End file.
